Dos Padres
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Cuando el destino te da dos padres uno de sangre y otro de corazon


**Hellsing pertenece a Hirano ¬¬ Gordo suertudo si regreso en el tiempo te robo la idea jajaja**

 **Este fic es parte de un reto del foro "Mansion Hellsing" por lo del dia del padre bueno dejo de hablar y que venga el fic**

* * *

Una noche calida una rubia observaba con el único ojo sano que las estrellas desde la ventana de su oficina esas noches le hacia falta su ayuda su ánimo dejo escapar una pequeña Lagrima al recordar lo último que le dijo

― _Walter! Adios , adiós y muere_ _―_ esas palabras asta ese momento le dolia fue la 3 persona que su partida le dolia demasiado la primera fue su amado padre.

Quien a pesar de tener siempre mucho trabajo el doble de que ella tuvo siempre se tomaba un momento para verla siempre brindándole su apoyo y comprensión junto a su mayordomo un padre de sangre y un padre de corazón dos personas que ella había querido siempre , ahora… no estaba ninguno…solo un vago recuerdo…

Flash Back

Una integra de tan solo 2 años de edad caminaba torpemente por la oficina de su padre Arthur estaba observándola detenidamente hace rato dejo de lado el papeleo y se concentro en su hija la viva imagen de el y su madre, la pequeña Integra caminaba asta que sus pequeños pies no pudieron y calleron ella iso un puchero para llorar cuando unas manos la levantaron

― _No llores Integra tu eres fuerte tu no puedes llorar hija mia_ _―_ el le dio un beso en la mejilla la pequeña Integra sonrió

Un tiempo mas tarde Integra ya había alcanzado los 8 años de edad y acompañaba a su padre a sus reuniones junto con Walter en una de esas una discusión entre integrantes a favor de que el Hermano de Arthur sea el sucesor y no Integra

― _Sir Hellsing su Hija no esta calificada para ser la líder de la organización es una niña las mujeres no pueden hacerse cargo de esto su Hermano es la Mejor opción para sucederlo_ _―_ Uno de la mesa redonde discutía con Arthur mientras este solo tenia una mirada seria

― _Mi Hija se encargara de la Organización les guste o no ella es mas fuerte en actitud que todos nosotros podrá controlar a mi sirviente más poderoso mi Hermano no podrá yo lo se.._ _―_ Decia el aun sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de ellos

Mientras Integra estaba fuera del cuarto junto con Walter solo escucharon parte de lo que se escuchaba

― _Walter_ _―_ Walter miro a Integra ella tenia una mirada en duda en su rostro

― _Crees que sere buena líder de la organización?―_ Pregunto ella y Walter se arrodillo asta su altura

― _se que lo seras pequeña Integra tu seras la mejor líder que a tenido esta organización y yo te ayudare en todo lo que me sea posible para asesorarte en lo que mi tiempo dure en el mundo ―_ dijo este y luego la Abrazo ella le devolvió el abrazo

Un poco de tiempo después Arthur se encontraba en cama sus últimos momentos de vida eran ineludibles el ya estaba por dejar ese mundo

― _Integra…tenia mucho que enseñarte ….pero mi tiempo se acaba….recuerda siempre lo que te eh enseñado se Fuerte mi hija se fuerte en tus decisiones y en todo lo que hagas yo siempre te dare mi apoyo siempre estare junto a ti…te quiero…integra_ _―_ Arthur paso su mano por la mejilla de su hija donde caian las lagrimas este luego eso su mano callo sin fuerzas su descanzo Heterno había comenzado dejando atrás a su querida hija, cuando Walter había regresado alucard ya había despertado

Integra ya con 13 años estaba mirando como Walter le terminaba de llenar los papeles que aun quedaban aun era ella muy pequeña como para encargarse de eso

― _Walter tengo una pregunta para ti_ _―_ Integra lo miro y el le devolvió la mirada

― _que sucede señorita?―_ Pregunto el observándola

― _nunca pensó en tener familia? Una esposa e hijo digo por que siempre ah estado aquí a servisio de mi familia ayudándome ―_ Integra no entendía por que Walter no había buscado a alguien para ser feliz solo ah estado junto a ella y su padre ahora solo con ella

― _Yo tengo una hija no es de mi sangre pero es mi hija ella es mi mejor orgullo verla crecer y ser una gran mujer asta lo que es hoy en dia una mujer fuerte y decidida sin miedo a nada que puedo decirle estoy muy orgulloso de usted señoria ―_ Walter observaba a una integra ya de 20 años quien lo observaba atónita ella le había vuelto a hacer la pregunta que no le había respondido hace tiempo ….

Fin del Flash Back

― _T…Tu fuiste como un padre para mi tu traición me dolio sentía que ya no estabas con migo que habías muerto…..pero…te perdone …..gracias por todo Walter…gracias por ser como mi padre…..papá tu siempre fuiste el mejor padre tu y Walter fueron las mejores personas que me han ayudado en esta vida …descansen en paz …―_ Integra chocaba los dientes y apretaba sus puños mientras gruesas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas

― _y Feliz dia del padre a ambos…―_ Dijo esta aun llorando en silencio…


End file.
